bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Di Roy Rinker
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is Arrancar Dieciséis (16) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. Appearance What remains of his Hollow mask is a bulky helmet similar in shape to a hammerhead shark. The right-hand side of his mask is wrapped in cyan bandages, which obscures his right eye (the bandages are meant to hide an injury given to him by Grimmjow when he was still an Adjuchas). When the bandages are unwrapped, there is a gash on the top of his mask. His right eye is identical to a normal Hollow eye; a white circle surrounded by black shadows while his left eye is normal and grey. He has square, shark-like teeth (his oddly shaped teeth have given him a slight lisp). He also has short gray hair too. He wears a standard Arrancar uniform with his jacket open, displaying his Hollow hole in his chest. For the most part, Di Roy carries his Zanpakutō in his hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 201, page 21 His Adjuchas form was that of a large, worm-like creature with a crested, hammerhead shark-like head matching the remnants of his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, page 7 Personality Di Roy is quite an arrogant Arrancar as he refuses to let his opponent introduce themselves in battle, believing it to be pointless and tiresome to learn the names of every person he intends to kill.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, page 15 Di Roy is bloodthirsty and relishes the act of killing. He immediately seeks out his targets and gives no warning to them when he attacks. He particularly enjoys killing Shinigami and expresses disappointment that Yasutora Sado was not one before he immediately moves to kill the teenager.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 15-16 He lectures an injured Grand Fisher for not simply decapitating Ichigo Kurosaki during their battle as he believes its the only sure way to kill a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 18-19 History Prior to his becoming an Arrancar, he traveled around Hueco Mundo with an Adjuchas-class Menos group of Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, and Nakeem Grindina. One day, they came across a small panther-like Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Di Roy apologizes to him and then tells him he will eat Grimmjow, but before Di Roy was able to act, Grimmjow viciously attacked him and jarred off a part of Di Roy's head. The group was impressed at his strength and they introduced themselves. The group's leader, Shawlong Koufang, asked Grimmjow to join them as their king, bowing their heads down to Grimmjow as a sign of respect. Shawlong, getting to the point, explained that they have no intention of remaining Adjuchas or Gillians. They vowed to become Vasto Lorde, however, in order to do that they needed Grimmjow's brute strength and primal leadership, Grimmjow stoically accepted.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 6-11 Sometime later, Shawlong told Grimmjow that the group has given up. Yylfordt explained that they have given up in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lorde. They had eaten over one thousand Hollows and haven't felt their power increase anymore. As of that day, they had eaten three thousand so they knew for certain to continue on would be pointless. Grimmjow told them that if they wanted to give up then it was fine, but he would have nothing to do with it. Shawlong then asked Grimmjow if he would eat them, and noted that since Grimmjow had already taken a piece of Di Roy, he would never evolve into a Vasto Lorde and that in conjunction their evolution would end where it was at as well. Grimmjow called them cowards, but Shawlong interrupted him and explained that they have become enlightened. It is not only to the fact that they would never become Vasto Lorde, but more than that it was something they knew even before becoming Hollows. They knew that they would always only be Adjuchas and that Grimmjow would have been the only one to evolve beyond that stage.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 7-9 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Following his battle with Ichigo, Grand Fisher retreats to Hueco Mundo where Aisslinger Wernarr begins to patch up the wounds he sustained during the battle as Di Roy looks on. He scolds Grand Fisher for playing games with Ichigo instead of just removing his head from his shoulder as soon as he could during the fight. Grand Fisher hesitantly apologizes but Di Roy interrupts his sentence by chastising him further, asserting that he has no desire to clean up Grand Fisher's messes. Aisslinger tries to placate Di Roy by informing him that he has removed Grand Fisher's mask so a repeat of the fight with Ichigo shouldn't happen again now that he's an imperfect Arrancar. Arrancar arc When Ulquiorra Cifer returns to Hueco Mundo, he tells Aizen that Ichigo was not worth killing. Grimmjow, believing that Ulquiorra was just being soft, takes his Fracción and infiltrates the World of the Living.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 14-19 Rukia Kuchiki uses her pager to track their spiritual pressure and enlists Ichigo's help in protecting Yasutora Sado, as he is the only one left alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 6-10 Di Roy tract Sado down and, disappointed that he is not a Shinigami, moves in to kill the teenager by impaling him in the chest. Sado, who is not fully recovered from Yammy Llargo's brutal assault, is caught off guard by that speed of Di Roy, who is using Sonído, and is only saved at the last moment by the arrival of Ichigo, who catches Di Roy's arm with his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 16-18 Upon Ichigo's advice, Sado flees the battle as his friend gets ready to fight Di Roy. The Arrancar relishes the chance to fight Ichigo and loudly wonders about how to kill him but Rukia interrupts the battle and decides to take over. He watches on as Rukia and Ichigo discuss the return of her Shinigami powers after leaving the Gigai given to her by Kisuke Urahara. The substitute soul that Rukia used, Chappy suddenly tackles Ichigo and subdues him in order to remove him from the battlefield so Rukia can fight Di Roy. Realizing that Rukia had wanted to use this substitute soul in Ichigo's body, he immediately begins to argue with her over it.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 1-12 Having quietly watching this exchange between the two bickering friends, Di Roy decides to take advantage of their distraction and moves in to attack Rukia from behind, using his Sonído to try and gain an advantage in speed. Despite this, Rukia is able to sense his attack, turning to face him in time and managing to raise her Zanpakutō in order to block his attack. The impact of Di Roy's blow forces Rukia back, and into the air, so that she has to swiftly regain her balance in a nearby telephone pole. She wastes no time and immediately uses the pole to push herself towards her opponent to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 12-14 Rukia attacks Di Roy with her Zanpakutō but the Arrancar merely lifts his hand and blocks the attack using his Hierro. He promptly introduces himself to the Shinigami, revealing himself as Arrancar Dieciséis (16) in a sardonically polite fashion. Rukia attempts to introduce herself and reveal her position within the Gotei 13 but Di Roy interrupts her, asserting that if he took the time to learn the names of every individual he intended to kill that evening then it would become quite tiresome. Stunned by his overconfidence, Rukia stares at the Arrancar for a moment before accepting his statement and insisting that she should at least tell him the name of her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 15-16 Rukia uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro which forms a circle of ice around the two of them. The ice starts to freeze and expand on Di Roy's legs, but he easily breaks out of the ice and jumps into the air. Di Roy tells Rukia that she won't be able to do anything with a sword that only affects the land, and that aerial combat is his specialty due to his Sonído. However, a beam of ice shoots out from the circle, straight up into the sky, and encases Di Roy in ice. As the ice begins to crack, Rukia explains that her Zanpakutō can freeze anything within its circle of influence. The ice then breaks, killing Di Roy.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 17-23 Powers & Abilities Cero: Di Roy charges his Cero in his right eye by pulling off the bandage that conceals it.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, page 21 Sonído: He was fast enough to catch Chad off guard and almost kill him until Ichigo intervened. Pesquisa: He uses the ability alongside the rest of his team to search for any spiritual pressures when invading Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 17 Hierro: Like most Arrancar, his body is protected with his spiritual pressure. This enables him to use his hand in the same manner as a blade, allowing for attacking and blocking with no damage to himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 14-15 Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Di-Roy has a good amount of spiritual power. Bleach anime; Episode 117 Zanpakutō In is sealed form, it takes the form of a katana with a white sheath and hilt.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 117 *'Resurrección': Not Revealed Appearances in Other Media Trivia *When first introduced, Di Roy looked substantially different compared to his looks in the Arrancar arc. His teeth were more sharp and individually-spaced rather than squarish and jagged, his mask and bandages covered his entire face, both of his eyes were covered by his hair, (as opposed to only his right eye being part. References Navigation de:Di Roy Linker es:Di Roy Linker pl:Di Roy Linker id:Di Roy Rinker Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Deceased